Definitely, Maybe
by kristygirl4u
Summary: Kinda like this specific scene from the movie "Definitely, Maybe". I just can't write a decent summary, so please read :D . Elle/Emmett


Definitely, Maybe

_A one-shot, the first one-shot I've ever written. The movie "Definitely, Maybe" (the best, a must-watch!) inspired me. There's a particular scene I love the second most and I thought it perfectly fit Emmett and Elle. I don't own Legally Blonde, nor Emmett or Elle. And I certainly don't own the movie "Definitely, Maybe" or the storyplot._

"Hey! Emmett! Glad I found you," I exclaimed with a smile as I sat down next to him. He was sitting down on my front step. Actually, my building's front step. Anyway, that was the night of his birthday. For some reason, he ran out on his party that I threw for him, just as the cake had come. "You missed the cake."

He looked at me. "Is that so?" he asked, teasing me.

"Hey! I baked it myself! I stood a long time on it!" I cried out, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"How long?" he asked, smiling.

"Four and a half _hours_," I told him and he looked proud of me. Firstly, because I just couldn't cook. No matter what I tried. Cooking hated me. Emmett and I had decided that a long time ago. Secondly, I never had patience for anything. Whenever I needed something done, it had to be done then, or else I'd throw a tantrum.

"No kidding."

"I swear," I said, then pulled out a bag from my purse. "But...I _did_ save you a piece."

He took the bag from me gently, pulled out the plate with the plastic wrapping, unwrapped it, then sniffed at it. "Is it poisoned?" he suddenly asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yeah, cause for the first time in my life that I bake, I poison it," I said sarcastically. "Of course not! Taste it and tell me if you like it. I didn't eat any."

He picked up the plastic fork and took a very long to for the small piece of cake to get into his mouth. Finally, he raised his eyebrows. "It's surprisingly good. From what bakery did you steal it?" he teased and I gasped.

"You are evil, you know that?!" I cried out with a giggle.

"You don't believe me? Fine, you taste it," he said and with his fork, gave me a little bite.

Usually, I make a face at all the carbs and calories that are pouring into me, but this time, I didn't. The cake that I made actually tasted delicious. Fattening maybe, but delicious. "Mm! I love it! Maybe you're right," I said as I chewed the piece.

"About what?" he laughed.

"Me poisoning the cake. Cake this good just isn't done by my hands," I said sincerely and he laughed some more. Apparently, the laughter was contagious. I began to giggle also. I couldn't help it.

When we stopped, he put the plate down and looked at me, studying my eyes. "God, you're beautiful," he suddenly said and I found myself blushing.

I came to the conclusion that he was bluffing. "And you drank a little too much in there," I stated.

"No way. I only took a sip," he said, looking honest. "But I was serious."

I looked away for a moment, but when neither of us said anything else, I looked back at him only to see that he was staring back at me with a warm expression. "Then...thank you," I said with half a smile.

We were only friends. For over eight months we were only friends. I never thought about anything more than that. It was totally out of the question. Of course, I didn't know what was going on in Emmett's head, but I don't think the "more-than-friends" thing ever crossed his mind either.

"So...what's on the agenda tomorrow?" he asked.

"School," I said, nodding my head. "I have two night classes and three morning classes."

"Ouch," he said, making a face. "Saturdays are tough on you, Elle. Five classes. How long?"

"Well, my first three have only five minute break in between each, and each class is an hour and a half. And my night classes are from five to nine. Four hours," I said, pretending to look upset.

"Wow. And you don't...go insane?"

"Of course not! I mean, why do you think that this semester I never read _Vogue _or _Elle _or _Glamour _in my dorm?" I asked with a smile.

"And again, I am outsmarted by the one and only, Elle Woods. I'm guessing you have seats in the back?"

"Actually, they're all in the front, and the professors know what I do. Apparently, they don't care. I mostly ace my tests, so...whatever," I said with a smile and shrugged.

"You are crazy. I'm surprised you don't just do your manicures in class," Emmett said, shaking his head.

"I did that a few times, but it's usually once a week only."

"Yeah," Emmett said, as if he already knew.

I looked away and leaned on the step with both of my palms flat on the cold concrete. I looked at the stars above and smiled. They were really pretty that night. They were pretty every night, but that night, they shone brightly. I could feel Emmett's gaze on me and I realized that for the first time, we didn't joke, or laugh, or tease, but it was silent.

"I believe that when stars shine so brightly, that means that my wish that came true is confirmed," I said, looking at him with a smile. I wished a long while ago in the summer when the stars shone like that before. It was something a Delta Nu would do. To wish upon stars when they shone brightly.

"Is that another one of your superstitions?" he asked with a chuckle.

"This time, I believe it with all my heart," I said and looked up again.

Again, I felt him stare at me. It was weird. I never felt anyone stare at me. I mean, I did when I'd walk in a room full of boring-clothed law students hoping their looks would impress the professors, but not like this. This time, the attention didn't feel humiliating. This time, it felt...actually, it felt nice.

I looked back at Emmett and we both laughed softly. But then, I felt my hand tremble. I would never know what it was, but I know that it was part of my instinct. Whenever I felt something was missing, my fingers would get cold and they'd tremble.

"Emmett?" I asked softly and he looked at me. I gave him a smile, then grabbed my purse and stood up. "It's getting late. I have to go," I said and stepped unto the step.

"Elle, wait. Please sit," he said without even turning around. I hesitated but sat down eventually, without even daring to look at him, because I knew I had let tears roll down my cheek for no reason. "Elle, I like- that's not even a word to describe. "Like" is only a word used when it's not true."

He took a deep breath and I sensed that he was struggling with his word, which usually wasn't his case. He took my hand, my ice cold hand and touched all five of my fingers, then at last, rested his pointer in the middle of my palm. He looked at me and saw that a tear ran down my cheek, because the street was lit. He stopped the tear with his other hand and I sniffed, tucking my hair behind my ear and fixing my bangs.

"Elle, but "love" is the only word I could ever use, even though it would be impossible for...well, Elle, I..." he paused. "I love you, Elle. I always did. I know that you could never love me, or even narrow it down to like me other than as a friend, but...I do. I love you."

He then looked away and for a second, I thought _he _would start crying. But he didn't. I sniffed and wiped my tears. "You're an idiot," I said as I let out my breath with a smile.

"I know, I shouldn't have-" he stopped and got up. I got up too and grabbed his hand.

"This time, you wait. You're not an idiot for falling in love with me, but you're an idiot for thinking that I could never love you back," I said, swallowing as my last, I was sure, tear fell.

He looked at me oddly. "Are you- are you saying that-"

"Look. I'll tell you my wish. It was for me to see that I could be Elle Woods and not some stupid blonde bimbo. This night, my wish came true. Actually, over the months it did. You treated me like any normal person and I appreciate that so much. I don't know how, but tonight, I realized it all. I was looking for Warner, when I had you under my gaze the whole time. Emmett, you fell in love with me and you couldn't help it. And I know, I could see it in your eyes, that it's not because you think I'm sexy or hot or whatever. You see me for being Elle Woods," I said, finally taking a deep breath.

I left him speechless for a moment, but he regained his confidence. "Yes, Elle. I didn't plan on it, but it happened. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would think I'm stupid and that you'd never want to see me again, after what happened with Warner."

"Oh, Emmett, you were my only friend, you know that!You believed in me even when _I _didn't," I said with a smile. "I guess we're both idiots. I didn't realize that _I _had fallen in love with you until tonight. We were both blind."

"That evens it out," he replied, grinning back at me.

"I guess," I said, thinking. "But to make it equally even, something needs to be done."

"Omigod, you want me to help you cheat on the final Criminal Law test of this year," Emmett guessed.

"N- that _would _be nice, but this is better," I said, grinning. I put my left hand on his cheek and drew near to his lips. "This lasts forever." Then, I pressed my lips against his.

I drew back, hoping he didn't think me to be too straightforward. But he didn't. He just smiled at me and whispered into my ear, "My wish came true too. I wished to kiss you at least once in my life."

"Well, then, you get two kisses," I told him and kissed him once more, only this time, more passionately.

I threw my arms around his neck and he held me gently around my waist. He then drew his lips from mine and kissed my left cheek, then nice, then right cheek, and the finally, my forehead, kissing it for long time. I snuggled against his chest and grinned, then began laughing.

"What?" he asked curiously.

I stepped back. "I can't believe you were such an idiot!" I exclaimed.

"Hey!" he cried out.

I began running down the street and he took off after me. Of course, I didn't get very far in my heels but I didn't want to get too far. I wanted to be near him. Forever.

He caught me and held me close from behind. I never wanted him to let go, but eventually he did...just to give me another short but sweet kiss.

"Let's take a walk around the block," I suggested.

"And talk about how big of idiots we were? Definitely!" he exclaimed and I giggled.

"Maybe," I said, thinking.

"What do you have up your sleeve this time, Elle Woods? You have your wish, a kiss, and the guy," he pointed out to me.

"Mmm...you're right. I have everything I ever wanted and everything I'll ever need," I agreed.

"You're agreeing without an argument?"

"Yup, because if I didn't, you wouldn't pay for dinner tomorrow night."

"How'd you guess?" he asked, looked a bit taken aback.

"I read your mind, remember? I'm your best friend," I said with a smirk.

"Well, what would you say if I told you I didn't want to date you?"

I thought for a bit. "Then I'd say that everything you just said was a lie, you don't really love me, and I could just about break up with you," I said, teasing him.

But by the time he realized I was teasing, I was halfway down the block running. Eventually, he caught up to me, but not after I already slipped my feet out of my heels and was ahead of him by a block.

That night would never be forgotten. By me, or by Emmett. Of course, everyone wondered how we just suddenly started dating, but no one knew the truth. It was our little secret. The truth had come out of both of us. But we really _were _in love. The real kind. It was all a big definitely, maybe.


End file.
